The overall objective of this core facility is to strengthen and expand the research efforts of Program Project investigators through the establishment of an efficient, cost-effective facility for cell and tissue acquisition and analysis. To achieve this goal, the Core proposes to: *Serve as a central facility for acquiring human placentas and harvesting placental cells, to include cytotrophoblasts and macrophages *Assist in the acquisition of leukocytes from mouse uterus *Perform characterization studies on human and rodent cells *Assist in storing and retrieving cells and cell lines *Perform quality control assessment of tissue culture reagents and cells *Serve as a training center in cell and tissue acquisition, characterizing and culture for Program Project personnel.